1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly to a semiconductor memory, a memory system, and a programming method thereof.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor circuit, for example, a semiconductor memory apparatus includes a fuse element for repairing a single bit fail. Such fuse element is called an anti-fuse, which is typical in the art.
The anti-fuse is electrically shorted through a programming operation from an electrically open state in its normal state, or operates vice versa, thereby repairing the single bit fail.
Such fuse programming may be performed with respect to a memory chip where fail has occurred before a memory module is configured for actual use.
A problem with typical semiconductor circuits is that, once a memory module is configured with a plurality of semiconductor memories, it is not possible to select a specific memory chip where fail has occurred and perform fuse programming with respect to the selected chip.